You're In My Heart
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: Sue Ellen remembers J.R and the love she had for him. Set throughout The Fast and the Furious and JR's Masterpiece 2x07 and 2x08.


**Hello everyone, I love J.R and Sue Ellen they are one of my favourite couples. I was saddened by the passing of Larry Hagman and so after seeing how much of a lovely couple they made it inspired me to write this. It is a small oneshot (dream sequence if you will) set through The Furious and the Fast and J.R's Masterpiece. I do not own any rights to Dallas or its characters; they rightfully belong to David Jacobs. I'd like to say a huge thank you to my friend toledogirl for betaing this. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Sue Ellen sat at her desk in the study, tracing her fingertips gently over her name on the envelope which was in _his_ flowing script.

She took a sip of the glass of wine she had poured for herself, knowing she would need it to read the letter. She opened the envelope and pulled the letter out before unfolding it.

Her heart skipped a beat as she read the words, almost as if he was in the room with her speaking to her in his familiar drawl that she loved so much.

_Dear Sue Ellen,_

_Old age has a way of humbling men. For me to apologize now for all the wrongs I've done you would take up all the time I've got left. So I'm hoping it'll suffice for me to say that I was never worthy of you, that I loved you the moment I saw you. And that I love you today more than I ever did. It is my greatest hope in life to earn a second chance with you, so what do you say: when I get back to Dallas will you have dinner with me?_

Silent tears fell down her cheeks as her heart swelled with love. She knew it was foolish but all she wanted at that moment was for him to walk into the room so she could give him her answer and tell him how much she loved him. But he never would.

She soon drifted off to sleep with the letter held to her chest tightly, never letting go.

* * *

_Sue Ellen was jolted awake by the sound of knocking on her front door. Peering at the clock on the desk she saw it was 11am._

_Who could be calling at this time? Is it John Ross? She wondered to herself as she stood up and left the study to walk down the stairs. She stopped in front of the mirror in the hallway to check her appearance. Pleased with what she saw, she opened the door to come face to face with J.R._

"_Hello, darlin'," J.R. greeted in his usual manner._

"_J.R. what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Abu Dhabi."_

_That sly grin and the twinkle in his eyes sent a wave of warmth through her._

"_Business is concluded so I came back early. Besides, I had to see you," J.R. replied. "Can I come in?"_

"_Of course," she answered, stepping back so he could enter, shutting the door behind him. _

"_Did you read the letter?" He asked, his eyes filled with hope._

_She nodded holding his gaze. "Yes," she replied gently, smiling at him._

"_I meant every word," he assured her._

"_I know you did."_

"_So what is your answer? Will you have dinner with me?"_

_A silent tear fell down her cheek as she smiled at him, "Yes, J.R. I will. I love you."_

_She stepped into his embrace and they kissed tenderly. All the years of hurt he'd caused her with his cheating and scheming ways falling to dust. She just wanted to be with him, they'd lost too much time, and now they could make up for it._

_He whispered in her ear, "I will always love you, Sue Ellen. You are the only one who holds the key to my heart and always will darlin'." He kissed her once more._

* * *

Sue Ellen opened her eyes slowly; she was still drowsy from sleep as she took in her surroundings. She was sat in her study, the bottle of wine and half-drunk glass standing where she had left them. She looked down to find the letter from J.R. clasped firmly in her hand against her chest resting over her heart.

Tears fell as she realised it had just been a dream but it had felt so real especially when they had kissed, she could still feel a trace of his lips upon hers even now.

She smiled to herself through the tears.

"You were the love of my life, J.R. I will always love you. My answer would have been yes, my darling. How I wish you were here with me."

Deep down she knew he would always be with her – in her heart.

The memories would never fade nor would the love they had shared.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone,**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
